many_a_true_nerdfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallout New Vegas: Dont Starve
Fallout New Vegas: Dont Starve is a one off Fallout series that is a challenge and a speedrun. The challenge is to play Fallout New Vegas on survival without eating, sleeping or drinking. If any of the previous reaches a score of 1000 (Just like Radiation) you will instantly die. As well as a death timer, there is also slow healing with healing items and weighted items such as ammo. As an added bonus, this run is a permadeath run, meaning death is the end. Plot After being shot in the head by Benny, So Hungry wakes up in Doc Mitchell's house, So Hungry ransacks his house before leaving on his trip to find Benny. So Hungry rushes out of Doc's house and runs to the Goodsprings School to loot things before running out of town to Primm where So Hungry gathered ammo and armour. So Hungry ran across a dry lake filled with giant ants to Nipton. After completing skipping through Nipton, So Hungry stopped in Wolfhorn Range gaining more ammo then leaving for Novac. While on the road to Novac, The Legion ambushed So Hungry and some nearby merchants. Once to Novac, So Hungry run straight passed it, even straight passed Old Gibson Scrapyard. So Hungry came up to The Lonesome Drifter to kill him for his gun. So Hungry found Veronica at the 188 Trading post and she followed him as he ran form place to place. As night fell over the Mojave, So Hungry and Veronica made it to the NCR Shareholder Camp, trying to make their way to Camp McCarren. Once in Camp McCarren, So Hungry took a sniper rifle and ammo before taking the monorail to The Strip where Victor, the robot from Goodsprings, told So Hungry to meet Mr House. So Hungry and Veronica meet with Benny in The Tops. So Hungry shot Benny's gun out of his hand and him and Veronica beat Benny to death with pool cues. So Hungry gained The Platinum Chip and found Yes Man in Benny's suite. After a conversation with Yes Man let to a plan where some minor faction should be talked to to see if So Hungry likes them enough to keep them in New Vegas. So Hungry talked to The White Glove Society and the Omertas and want to ignore them. So Hungry then walks up to Mr House in The Lucky 38. Upon entering The Lucky 38, So Hungry opened a few terminals to get to Mr House's chamber. and proceeded to kill Mr House with Dynamite and a Laser Pistol. With it only being less than a day, So Hungry walked back near to Goodsprings to rush to Hidden Valley. After making contact with the Brotherhood of Steel, So Hungry plans to make it to the Great Khans. Forced to travel through Fiend territory, being attacked by them almost as he enters. So Hungry rushes past Fiends to kill Cook-Cook's brahim to frenzy Cook-Cook as So Hungry leaves to the Khans. So Hungry then started running to the Boomers after speaking with the Great Khans. As So Hungry made it close to the Boomers he rushed through the Boomers bombardment with minimal damage taken. Once in the Boomers, So Hungry instantly left to go back to Yes Man, then installing him into Mr House's mainframe and talked to him about the factions he wants to keep alive. Its only been 48 hours since So Hungry woke up in Goodsprings and Caesar's Legion and the NCR now both hate So Hungry and refuse to work with him. Yes Man suggests that the best way to take the dam is with power. and the NCR holds a power station, So Hungry runs in and out without the NCR noticing him at all while also diverting the power to Yes Man On trip back to Yes Man, So Hungry stopped by the old Morman Fort to buy stimpaks. The best way So Hungry saw to gain the stimpaks was to murder Julius Farkes. So Hungry ran to The Strip while being shot by Followers of the Apocalypse. Once back on The Strip, Yes Man told So Hungry that the battle of the dam was here. So Hungry rushed to the dam with a Securitron, Fighting along side with the NCR to fend off The Legion. So Hungry sneaked into the Dam and lied to NCR Troopers to gain access to the computer systems where Yes Man was now planted. So Hungry's next plan is to stop the Legion. The Legion sent out a lot of their best men, So Hungry charged them with a chainsaw with a Securitron and sent them all to the grave. So Hungry entered the Legates Camp, killing the men outside then sneaking in with a Stealth Boy and talking Lanius down from a fight. Leaving the camp and talking to General Lee Oliver. So Hungry then told Yes Man to push Lee Oliver off the Dam and forced the NCR out of Vegas. Strategy SPECIAL As SPECIAL goes, Intelligence and Endurance should be your most highest stats for HP and Skill Points. Since for most of the game you will be a low level, you will have small HP almost constantly, and also you will not level up as often so skill points will be scarce. Skills Skills, as a priority should be Speech and the weapon skill of your choice. Tagging Speech, One Weapon Skill and a third skill of your choice. Barter, Survival and a Second Weapon Skill are not recommended. Speech should be 90-100 before the end of the game as the fight with Lanius can be tough and avoiding conflict is the best way to not die. Most Useful Weapon Skill Possibly Guns will be the best Weapon Skill you will have. A large amount of weapons are guns and guns have the most diverse weapons with range. All NCR has guns on them and if you arent siding with NCR it is best to fight them. Guns are also linked to Agility, which increases movement speed. Perks Level 2 perk is highly recommended to be Swift Learner for more EXP so leaving up is quicker, which means more skill points quicker. Level 4 perk should be Confirmed Bachelor/Black Widow. As you get into the late game most of the enemies you will be fighting will be male, and dealing more damage to the majority is a no brainier. Level 6 perk should be Bloody Mess for +5% more damage to everything. Level 8 perk should be Toughness for extra DT. H20, FOD and SLP H2O will be the thing you need to watch at all times since it is the fastest growing stat. FOD and SLP are not a hassle to deal with. Trivia * This is the shortest series, but it is also the longest episode out of all episodes * Dont Starve is also Many A True Nerd's 50,000 subscirber special.